


Sleeping

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: I don't know. Just read.





	Sleeping

Gilbert watched Alice as she slept. This was the only time she was quiet. Save for when she was eating and had too much food in her mouth. She looked calm and peaceful. A very rare sight. Everyone would be much happier if she was always like this. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

When Alice turned over and slightly started to snore, Gilbert walked over and stared at her. From this position it would be so easy to just lean down and smother her.

**Author's Note:**

> You expected something cute, right?


End file.
